The license plate that is in use now leaves your plate and license sticker open for theft. The license plate can be easily removed by anyone. There is no form of protection to keep thefts from occuring. License plates (stolen) are in more demand due to the rise in car theft and car jackings.
The lockable license plate holder is to protect license plates from being stolen from and/or off parked vehicles. The lockable license plate holder will be made of steel or another metal type material that would be bolted directly to the bumper of vehicle.